


how to win an argument

by purplesealion2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Inspired by tweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesealion2/pseuds/purplesealion2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the second time Harry made eye contact with someone while eating a banana. Not quite eating it but, well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to win an argument

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruperts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruperts/gifts).



> shamelessly inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/Harry_Styles/status/348863278702792706).

It has been forever now and yet the matter keeps being brought up by those fuckers. He is not sure what else he could say in his defense. His arguments were over by the tenth time they discussed it and then he had this brilliant plea by the twenty-third time – but it was Zayn and him alone in their flat and Harry got really disappointed when Zayn just rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss him not quite saying anything back – and never again.

So he started going with the flow to see if they’d drop it, you know. He would shrug and try hard to giggle – even hold his breath to absolutely-not-look-annoyed. Everything they say to avoid bullies. And yet, they held on to it.

That must be the 78th time they go deep about it - mentions are up to 349 if he’s counting right – where deep means there must be a third reply and from a different person. It’s interesting how they can debate such a stupid subject over and over again, really.

“I’m not saying that he didn’t but he could have just accidentally…” Niall is defending him this time, surprise, surprise!

It gets his full attention but he doesn’t want to alarm anyone as they might take this as an invitation to mock him even more. That’s why he keeps his eyes at his book and turns slightly to his side so Niall is in his visual field and it’s all it takes to see he’s not too serious about it.

“Yes, right. We’ve been there and nobody fucking stares from down up like that”, it’s Liam saying now and there comes the unbeatable argument in 3, 2, 1… “I tried this once and it got me in bed in two minutes- he knew what he was doing.”

He’s feeling sort of glad – but not really – Zayn is not there to take part in it when said boy walks in. He probably didn’t dry properly after the shower because his t-shirt is stick to his skin at his chest and it gets Harry starring a little bit, the book forgotten in his lap.

“Well, it’s just his favorite fruit as he says”, Zayn uses the towel to dry his hair and then his face, laughing a bit but the sound of it is smoothed with the soft fabric.

There are many things Harry’s said to try and make it go away. ‘It’s private’ was used several times, as well as ‘fuck off’ and ‘why do you care so much, it was really just a banana’. And he can think of a thousand things he has tried but not one he hasn’t except maybe-

The idea sounds so stupid he drops it before it’s formed in his head.

Zayn walks towards him from the other side of the room, towel in his hands still, and a little smirk as if he knew exactly what Harry was thinking. He probably did but he enjoyed it – the non-stopping discussion about their first whatever-it-was. Harry had the strange feeling it made him feel powerful like, after all, it had been Harry to step up and act on their feelings. This might or might not be the very same reason why Harry hates the matter so much. Yes, maybe, but no, not really, not in a million times he would have done it on purpose. Of all the ways to seduce someone, eating fruit not only sounded stupid as it was so below his sexual capacity it was offensive.

“Whatever, babe. I like how it turned out”, Zayn says and maybe he’s trying to make Harry feel better. For christ’s sake, he hasn’t even said a word.

So that’s despair the thing that gets him on it again. He tried arguing, asking politely, joking around and ignoring and every time they would assume he was pissed about it. Ok, so there was the other thing he hasn’t tried and that was it – he could go there and then it would probably just scare the shit of them so much they would leave it alone for a while (more than a while if he was lucky enough).

“You realize I’m not a part of this conversation, right?” He says first as if offering them one last opportunity closing his book and putting it aside.

Zayn looks amused and leans in to kiss his forehead. His soft wet hair brushes at Harry’s skin and he can smell soap and shampoo and perfume but most of all Zayn’s skin scent – and his tongue can almost taste it in his imagination.

“Well, you are the conversation” Zayn snorts and turns to sit on a chair close to him but not enough so they can touch.

Harry leaves a tired sigh out and gets half up the couch he’s been sitting. Moving gets the cold leather of the couch touching his back by the thin fabric of his dark blue v-neck but it feels freshen so he doesn’t mind much though the floor is colder when he steps up and walks towards the table with fruits.

“Ok, so I tried everything”, Harry starts and the annoyance on his tone gets everybody starring in excitement for the next time Harry Styles is going to lose his shit over this. “I already said I had no idea I was staring at Zayn when I was eating that banana, it was only an accident and maybe the look you all talk about was more on your own mind than in me?”

Niall is about to say something but Harry has heard enough. “Okay, let’s not go there, Niall. Let’s just – try this out instead.”

He angrily pulls a banana and peels it, almost tearing it but managing to handle it carefully enough.

“Because if I was fucking trying to get Zayn attention by eating fruit then why didn’t I do this instead?” It is the last thing he says before licking the tip of the fruit.

It’s Louis – who has been surprisingly quietly over the whole subject – the first to gasp in surprise. But something about it had given the boys the impression there was more to come and that’s why Liam faces Louis as if asking him to keep quiet, if not to say demanding.

So Harry focus on himself and tries to forget he has all eyes on him waiting for him to fail this so they can go back to make fun of him. He tries to focus on the last sensual thing on his mind in order to put on a show – the scent of Zayn’s showered body, the way his skin was still cold from the water and he imagines the fruit is the boy as he licks it again, from the base to the top of it, wetting it all the way.

He puts the tip inside of his mouth and pulls out – the pressure of his lips making a soft pop he wasn’t sure nobody could listen and does it again, but now faces Niall for a while and then Liam, as he pushes his tongue over it again.

It’s odd – for the others that was supposed to be a joke and they would be all laughing now – but none of them can say a word. The air feels thick and even moving could end that moment so they try to breathe still.

Harry looks a Louis now, he’s licking at it again and then he pushes the banana deeper into his mouth, so he has half of it inside and the way his cheeks move let Louis know he’s licking the head – tip – inside. It’s not an actual groan – he is not turned on by it – but Louis breathes oddly and forces himself to look away in order to check on Zayn because that feels intimate and he can’t know for sure how the other boy would feel about it.

It gets Harry attention too, and he turns a bit to face Zayn and his face is kind of shocked but also blushed and he has his lips parted as if he was going to say something but Harry can’t know how long ago. He moves the banana, then, in and out just a few inches and then sucks at it as he pulls it out and that pop everybody listens.

“What the fuck, Harry” Zayn mouths but he’s breathing heavily and it’s music to Harry’s ear. It gets him all the encouragement he needed.

The fruit is slippery now from all the saliva but not really wet. He licks at it again, that time by its side and he’s facing Zayn, eyes on him all the way. Nobody can say if Harry is putting effort in being sensual about it but he’s definitely managing it. The taste is strange but who cares, really. And then, the way Zayn’s chest is moving up and down and he appears to be gripping a little harder than he should on the chair with his right hand – the other one closed in a fist on his lap – gets Harry smirking but it only shows at his eyes because his mouth is busy taking 1, 2, 3 inches of the banana and not stopping there. He pushes it slowly and remembers to breathe until it’s more than half the way in.

He hears soft moves on the other side of the room but he doesn’t look away from Zayn because he’s about to get that look he would die for. A few more inches and it’s all in, a small bulge on his throat clearly showing and he has only one finger pushing the banana inside his almost closed mouth, a thin drop of saliva wetting his chin. His lips are reddening a bit looking very appealing.

“Fuck, fuck…” Zayn is looking at him that way he always does when Harry deepthroats him, sparkly eyes and red cheeks and his mouth opened as if he was moaning but no sound coming out.

Apparently it’s all he can take because he stands up and goes straight to Harry, one thumb on his lips as for making sure the banana is all in – maybe he can’t believe it – and the other hand on the small bulge. The soft pressure almost makes Harry choke. “Fuck, Harry”, he moans this time and Harry needs air so he lets go of the banana, Zayn pushing the wet fruit out of his mouth gently and then he’s kissing him with much hunger.

Harry has to hold him back, he really needs to breath, and Zayn kisses his chin wet with his own saliva and moves through his jaw to his ear and then he’s whispering things that don’t make much sense but are a variety of dirty words along with questions markers as how, why and his favorite: Christ (and if you say it’s not a marker you should hear Zayn saying it).

Harry laughs a little. It’s not that he’s not turned on by it – Zayn’s eager is enough to get him in the mood – but he’s facing the other boys and they all look funny, trying to breath steady and look unaffected.

“So, as I was saying”, Harry smirks and he has to clean his throat a little in order to continue because his voice sounds awkward – he wonders why. “Why would I eat the banana when I could just do that?”

It could not be the winning final argument, they could burst out laughing and keep making fun of Harry but somehow everybody’s more embarrassed than him at the moment because they can’t quite hide their bulges.

Zayn turns his head to face the boys and they start to move awkwardly as if to change the subject and he can feel Harry’s grin against his cheek, so he grins himself.

And the way Zayn slightly pulls him closer, his own boner pressuring on Harry’s tight is the actual final argument.

Harry’s mouth still tastes like banana when he kiss him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for bad english. thank you for reading!  
> i might or might not write more about my otp: styles/banana, lol.


End file.
